


Forgive And Forge On

by Oatmealbowl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Character Death, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exile, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrids, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Threats of Violence, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatmealbowl/pseuds/Oatmealbowl
Summary: Tommy’s finally 18 which means his exile is over. So naturally he returns to L’manberg. But two year changes a lot.NONE OF THIS CANNON ALL MINDLESS SELF INDULGENCE
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 43
Kudos: 1043





	Forgive And Forge On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @/evasivefennec on tiktok! 
> 
> Everything in this work is fiction please keep that in mind.
> 
> Follow my tiktok @/breadbeee 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! Drop ideas you wanna see in the future <3

There was a moment of silence before the water splashed against the bank in the harsh rain that continued to assault their makeshift camp. It was dim and the sounds of zombies growling and stomping beside the stripped wood were enough to make anyone jump out of their skin. The skin that kept crawling and felt so cold and so scarred from every war and every word said to the boy since day one. He was just a child playing dress up in a war he was never supposed to be in.

“If you’d like I can go gather more blue!” A raspy voice had spoken beside him, pulling him out of a daze he didn’t even notice he was in. Sweet Ghostbur couldn’t grasp the gravity of the situation they had been in but Tommy was just glad he wasn’t alone. 

“No, no Wilbur I’m all good on blue thank you very much,” Tommy pulled his thumb away from his bottom lip once he finished biting on it, feeling the taste of iron on his tongue. He wiped his thumb on his jeans and turned to face Wilbur who wore a worried expression.

Tommy always wondered what it was like to be dead. That doesn’t mean he’ll go out of his way to see what it’s like, but if it happened he just felt as if it wouldn’t be such a big deal. Wilbur seemed to calm, so carefree...so happy. Tommy just wished to be happy, oh how he wished he could run back into his home he’s fought so hard for and laugh it all off as if it had been a small prank. 

A prank. That’s all that happened, The house was never meant to suffer, there was never supposed to be obsidian walls around his home. There was never supposed to be an exile. There was never supposed to be so much betrayal. Since the start, it had always been ‘Tommy and Tubbo’! The wonder boys against Dream in a fight to get back the discs. The same discs that Tommy had given up so long ago for their nation’s freedom.

“You’re selfish Tommyinnit”

Tommy couldn’t help but let those words run through his mind. He’s put what he’s wanted off to the side for everyone. For this little nation that Tubbo was only in charge of because he handed the option to Wilbur. He gave up his two most valuables to Dream for independence. He lost a life in a duel for his nation, for his friends. But he supposed those sacrifices went unnoticed. He never caught a break.

But luckily there was a moment of calm, a moment where Tommy felt like he could breathe again. That moment was when Technoblade arrived at their little ‘vocational home’. As much as he hates to say he’ll never forgive The Blade it’s just not true. Techno is his brother, someone who has always told it how it was, never sugar coating it like Wilbur for him. Perhaps that’s one of the things he admires but also hates. Never once did Technoblade state he was fully on their side. He was always on the side of anarchy.

Now Tommy knows where he’s coming from.

On a silly little coast named Logstedshire is where Tommy grew, changed, trained. A place where a child who used to dress up as a soldier became a veteran. His loud and boisterous personality faded into a cold yet calm facade. He’d speak when he found it necessary to, other than that he liked to sit back and observe. His antics and pranks seemed to cease after the first few months of their stay. Tommy grew into his title of “Big man”. He had grown to finally 6’3”, but not only in height, but he also grew. He became more mature and understanding. 

Their stay in a camp built on the ground of betrayal that would never be called home but a camp that held far too many memories to be forgotten. Even by a ghost who still floats about on his strider to get a laugh out of his youngest brother. A laugh out of his youngest brother who wasn’t so young anymore.

Being on his last life he had to be careful, he learned to adapt and fight. Technoblade visiting every so often to train him but it seemed after a year of training techno taught him all he knew. The two constantly dueling yet tying. A thing that would have never happened when Tommy was sixteen. But then again, it’s been two years since his exile. 

He remembers the treaty, he remembers signing the fact his exile and or probation will remain intact till eighteen years of age. If Tommy were, to be honest, he had lost track of the days. He was mostly too caught up in training or gathering materials or even writing down his days in a book he got from the nearby village. So when Wilbur, Techno, and even Phil showed up to his training grounds with a cake on a platter and nervous smiles Tommy felt a strange feeling in his chest. He felt formality. 

For the first time in a very long time, he saw his family before him, the past long behind him. That’s the thing about growing up, you just become too tired to hold onto small grudges. So if he went back to their stripped birch camp and laughed the night away only to fall asleep in his father’s arms then that’s his business. 

But when he woke early demanding to return to L’manberg then that was everyone’s business. Tommy was eighteen, his exile was over and he could see his home again, his embassy, his friends! So when all four of them climbed into a pair of boats and began sailing they didn’t have the heart to tell Tommy how much it’s changed. Techno and Phil still lived and visited L’manberg, watched it grow and change.

As Tommy watched Phil row away in the boat in front of him a thought popped up. His discs. A thought he hasn’t had in such a long time. He’s since acquired new discs, Mall and Wait were sat in the satchel he carried at his waist. He couldn’t help but wonder if Tubbo had ever given Dream the disk he gave him.

Tubbo.

Another thought he hasn’t had in so long. He was supposed to be angry, to feel his blood boil at the thought of the person he used to consider a friend. But he couldn’t find it in him. Perhaps it was just the fact he simply didn’t care anymore. Or the fact he understood why he did it. Tubbo was a good president in his book. The boy was also on his last life and the last thing they needed was another war. 

There was a soft snapping sound and Tommy blinked a few times, picking his head up to gaze at his father who held out his hand so he could climb out of the boat. He took it slowly and stepped onto the dark oak dock that was overgrown with moss and vines, broken down and worn. He always thought oak would have looked better. 

There were no words spoken as the family set down the path. ‘Prime path’ Tommy had to remind himself. The path was chipped and dirty, having been repaired with several different types of wood. It wasn’t like he minded, he was simply glad the path was there, to begin with. Though with a glance up that fuzzy feeling in his chest dropped.

He stood beside the Van, several houses still intact over the crater that remained from all those years ago. New towers stood behind in the distance belonging to new members. To his right, there was a large farm and stables that flourished happily. Though with a glance to his left he saw Fundy and Quackity.

Fundy was wearing a suit, a crown atop his head, he had taken over after Eret stepped down. There was a dent around his ring finger where his wedding ring used to be. His right ear was clipped and there was a nasty scar across his nose that reached to his right ear to where the clipping was. He no longer looked so happy and buzzy. Instead, he looked like an exhausted king who was in desperate need of a nap.

Quackity was no better. The once bouncy male looked so worn and stern. The suit he wore was tight, his wings that looked like they desperately needed to be groomed stayed folded to his back. His right eye was a light grey, the scar that ran across his eye jerked down to his jaw. It did indeed look badass but if it wasn’t for the tears in his eyes the effect would have intimidated Tommy.

But instead, Tommy found himself stepping closer to the two he used to fight side by side, the two he considered friends. Despite the moments of hesitation and the uneasy glance to Phil he found himself in the arms of the two who were spilling apologies and begs of forgiveness.

“Guys, please just breathe,” Tommy chuckled out, voice deeper and raspy, it catching Fundy off guard but Quackity seemed to laugh. “Oh silence BIg Q you look like a knock-off terminator,” He teased with a chuckle and watched his friend’s faces light up in a laugh. God how he missed being able to see their smile, missed being able to make them laugh. He missed his friends. 

His friends. His Tubbo.

With a glance around he only saw his family and the two around. “Where’s Eret? And that Green Bastard?” Despite Tubbo being the first person he thought of, he couldn’t bring himself to ask Not yet.

There was a heavy gulp from Fundy who cleared his throat and straightened the cufflinks on his suit. “Eret had given up their position of power after you left. He said he couldn’t stand here and watch his friends tear each other apart. I tried to argue with him and beg him to stay but a week after you were exiled he was gone. No one has seen him since..” Fundy’s voice dropped as he continued to talk, voice trailing off as he thought about his adoptive parent. His parent who was there for him through everything but he wasn’t mad at Eret for leaving. He understood why he left and he would have to but the SMP needed a king.

Tommy wasn’t sure what to say, but he could spit out a response in time before Quackity was going on about Dream and the others. 

“Dream and his bitches had declared war on the Badlands for the disc. So naturally, L’manberg was at their side since they helped us rebuild and defended us most of the time. Skeppys house was destroyed and they all hid out at Sams’s base for a few months. Dream eventually got pissed and tried to take it out on L’manberg but Tubbo wouldn’t allow it. So they made a deal for the disc for everyone’s safety. Apparently, Dream got the other disc while taking down Skeppys home. I haven’t seen him or George since. I Still see Sapnap around with bad sometimes though..But-” Quackity had tried to continue but Tommy had cut him off with an emotionless expression. 

“Where is Toby? If he’s scared I’m going to be mad about the discs I’m over them. I’ve been over them for so long,’ Tommy cleared his throat after speaking, rolling his shoulders which made Quackity just notice the kid- man actually stands up straight now. 

There was flat silence that fell over them. 

“Where is Tubbo.” There was no arguing with those words. 

Fundy glanced to Quackity and when he got a nod, fundy nodded to Tommy and motioned for him to follow. Phil looked at his boys and followed behind everyone. He knew what was going to happen, he just wasn’t sure if he could watch it go down.

Fundy led the group back down Prime path where they came upon a small clearing of rocks Not just rocks.

Gravestones.

Tommy didn’t waste a second and began running down the graveled path to the largest headstone, just having that gut feeling. Once he reached it he stared back at it. 

“𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘺  
𝘈 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘈𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘈 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘈 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥.  
𝘙.𝘐.𝘗 2003-2021”

Tommy read it over at least a hundred times before he felt tiny pebbles in his palms and only then did he realize he had fallen to his knees. He gripped at the gravel as his shoulders shook, tears threatening to spill. But before he could stop himself he let out the most heartbroken scream, his body shaking with the force of it.

The scream made the world fall still, his family stopped breathing. Somewhere atop a hill dream paused his digging and stared to the sky. Atop a tower behind L’manberg stood eret with his crown to his chest. Everyone knew what day it was. And every one that day heard the sound of a man falling apart all over again.

A boy who’s been betrayed once again.


End file.
